


To protect

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: A lot of sappy feels, Alec trying out cute nicknames for Magnus, Domestic Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Omamori Charm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 18:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12041817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Alec likes lazy mornings like that; Magnus asleep by his side, not a worry on his mind. Bonus points if a lazy morning like that includes a sleeping Magnus gripping tightly onto the Omamori charm, breakfast in bed and a lot of sappy words.





	To protect

Usually, it was Magnus who woke up first, patiently waiting for Alec to wake up next to his side. He knew that the hunter had rough days, so he never bothered to wake him up. Besides, he loved watching Alec's peaceful, sleeping face and his little snores, sometimes mumbling in his sleep, made the young Shadowhunter all that more adorable to the warlock. However, that morning, it was Alec who woke up first, which wasn't really all that surprising. Magnus came back home very late, because he was with one of his clients and even though Alec hated going to sleep without Magnus by his side, he never complained. He knew that he had nothing to complain about. There were times when Magnus went alone to the Pandemonium and then come back in the middle of the night, when Alec had long gone to sleep. Alec wasn’t much of a party person, so he rather stayed in Magnus’ loft than to ruin the night by complaining.

Judging by the clothes that Magnus was wearing, which were still from the last night, Alec could easily see that Magnus had to go grab a few drinks after he was done with his client. Alec didn’t know for sure, but he knew his boyfriend enough to know which clothes he’d wear when he’d go out with someone and Alec then just lazily yawned, extended out his arms and arched his back, a small smile tugging at his lips when he saw that Magnus’ eyebrows moved when he started moving on the bed and he just shook his head. Magnus was probably so wasted that he didn’t even bother changing clothes with his magic.

“You’re a mess,” whispered Alec to himself and then decided to try to make sleeping Magnus more comfortable. The first thing that he did was to take off his shoes. He then loosened the belt on his jeans and pulled them carefully down. He kind of expected Magnus to wake up, so he moved slowly and careful, smiling when in the end Magnus was still asleep. He then pulled the bedcovers over Magnus and shook his head, moving up and he gently removed some of the hair, which was falling over Magnus’ eyes. He then focused his eyes on Magnus’ sleeping face, which was peaceful and beautiful, Alec feeling his heart warming up when he realised how privileged he was to see this side of Magnus.

The warlock’s chest was descending and raising slowly and peacefully, the expression on his face content and Alec chuckled, touching Magnus’ forehead again. That didn’t wake the warlock up, but Magnus could feel someone touching him and he slowly moved his head a little bit, mumbling something in his sleep, Alec biting into his lower lip and he then leaned closer to press a kiss on top of Magnus’ forehead, his hand travelling down to the other’s cheek, gently cupping it.

Alec wrinkled his nose when he could smell the alcohol on Magnus and just when he was about to roll his eyes, something in Magnus’ hands caught his attention. The object that Magnus was gripping on and holding it over his heart looked kind of familiar and when Alec pulled the bed covers down a little bit, his heart skipped a beat when he saw that Magnus was holding the _omamori_ charm that he had gotten him when the two of them were in Japan. The hunter felt his face heating up and he swallowed thickly. He knew that Magnus was carrying the thing everywhere with him, he had told him that much. But to think that he was holding it in his sleep, over his heart… It made Alec overjoyed and he just shook his head, placing a hand over Magnus’, who just raised his eyebrows and slowly moved onto his side.

“Alexander,” muttered Magnus and Alec straightened himself up immediately, expecting to see Magnus awake, but his grin grew again when he noticed that Magnus was still asleep, smugly chuckling when he realised that he must’ve been dreaming about him. Even though the warlock was still asleep, he didn’t let go off the charm and was carefully holding it by his side as his breathing had gotten deeper and slower again. Alec then almost started laughing when he heard little snores and he rolled his eyes. There, he wasn’t the only one who snored and he decided to show his evidence to Magnus when he would be awake.

Alec slowly rolled onto his side and grabbed his phone, which was resting on the nightstand, and then turned to Magnus again. Alec then opened the camera and decided to take a short video of Magnus’ snoring so that he could show it to the warlock. However, when he was taking the video, he felt his face heating up and when he was sure he had enough evidence, he snapped a few more photos of sleeping Magnus, his heart beating faster as he was scrolling through them; Magnus looking beautiful on every each of them and when he picked out his favourite one, he decided that it would be his new background of his phone. He made sure that he included the _omamori_ in every photo and he grinned.

Alec gripped onto his phone tighter and he let out a hitched breath as he spent looking at the photo a few more minutes, then deciding it was stupid of him to be staring at the picture when he had a real, better thing to look at in person. A soft chuckle left Alec’s lips and he just happily sighed as he lied down next to Magnus. He spent a few more moments cuddled up next to Magnus, yawning and he could feel that the comfort of the bed and warmth of Magnus’ body was making him feel sleepy again. Because he didn’t want to fall asleep again, he decided that it was time for him to get up and get going for the day. He didn’t have anywhere special to be, but he still forced himself to get up from the bed, gasping when the coldness of the room came in contact with his skin.

The Shadowhunter felt far too lazy to put on some proper clothes, but his eyes located a blue robe which Magnus gave to him as a gift. Usually, Alec felt too shy to put it on, because in his opinion it… sparkled a bit too much. However, with Magnus being still asleep, Alec decided to take his chances and smiled when he put it on, tying it at the front. After that he slowly made his way into the kitchen, where he decided to brew some coffee and prepare a breakfast for him and Magnus. A breakfast in bed sounded like an amazing way to spend the rest of the morning.

As Alec headed off to Magnus’ kitchen, the sounds from the kitchen and the smell of freshly brewed coffee woke the sleeping warlock up. He woke up with a loud groan and was welcomed by a splitting headache when he opened his eyes, the sunshine blinding him and he needed a few moments to realise that he was having a hangover, rolling his eyes. He glanced to the side, where Alec was usually sleeping and he pouted when he saw that the bed was empty on the next side. He thought that Alec maybe left to the Institute, but then a smile spread across his face when he heard something from the kitchen. He felt far too lazy to actually get up, so he just laid back down and pulled the bedcovers up to his chin, realising that Alec must’ve probably take off his shoes and jeans, grinning when his eyes located the _omamori._

Magnus gently ran his fingers over the Chinese characters and chuckled. “ _Mamoru,_ ” whispered Magnus to himself and felt his heart fastening just a little bit. “To protect, huh?” he then said with a smile and placed the charm over his heart, then up to his lips and pressed a quick kiss over it. He cherished that thing more than anything.

The warlock continued staring at the amulet for a few more moments, until he felt buzzing on the bed and saw that Alec must’ve received a new text. His eyes widened, however, when he saw that someone had a new photo on the screen and he cringed when he saw himself sleeping. But then he smiled and curiosity kicked it when he noticed that Alec left the phone unlocked. The warlock opened up Alec’s gallery and narrowed his eyes when he saw that Alec’s camera roll was filled with pictures of him; not only from that morning, but from other days as well. It seemed that Alec was quite a fan of taking pictures of him. If only Magnus knew, he’d gladly pose for his boyfriend.

When Magnus heard footsteps coming closer to the bedroom, he quickly hid the phone underneath the bedcovers and pretended to be still asleep. However, he wasn’t really fooling anyone but himself, because Alec saw him laying back and the younger one chuckled as he placed the tray with two cups of coffee and two scrambled eggs onto the nightstand and then quickly climbed on top of the bed. “I know you’re awake, Magnus,” said Alec and grinned. Even though Magnus refused to open his eyes, the little smile on his face gave him away and Alec literally pounced on top of him. “Good morning, sweetheart,” said Alec, scrunching his nose when he said that nickname and Magnus’ eyes were opened in a heartbeat.

“Sweetheart?” asked Magnus and almost started laughing. He then opened up his legs a bit, so that Alec could comfortably position himself on top of him and Alec only shrugged, supporting himself on his elbows.

“Too much, yeah,” said Alec and puffed his cheeks. “Honey, perhaps?”

“No thank you,” replied Magnus back and Alec grinned.

“Maggy?” teased Alec and Magnus groaned.

“Please, no,” said the warlock. “Anything else but that.”

“Understood,” said Alec with a smile and leaned down to kiss his boyfriend. “Morning, Magnus,” he then whispered and felt Magnus smiling against his lips as they shared another kiss. “Slept well?” he then asked and gently cupped Magnus’ cheek, who just nuzzled into the touch and shrugged.

“I suppose,” said Magnus. “Last night was pretty wild. Cat forced me into a shot competition with her and now I have a terrible hangover.”

“Oh, she _forced_ you, did she?” asked Alec with a smug face on his face, knowing just how much forcing Catarina must’ve done the last night. None. It was probably even Magnus himself to propose the competition.

“Yes,” stated Magnus firmly, though it wasn’t exactly true. He then chuckled and sighed. “Last night was pretty fun, especially after the idiot I’ve been dealing with the entire day,” said the warlock and shook his head. “Though, I missed you,” stated Magnus bitterly. “I wish you’d go more than once a month out with me to Pandemonium.”

“You know how I feel about partying, Magnus,” said Alec and rolled his eyes.

“Yes, yes,” said Magnus and then his smile appeared again when Alec noticed the _omamori_ resting now on the pillow. Alec brought his hand closer to it and then picked it up.

“Was my absence at the Pandemonium the reason why I found you squeezing this when I woke up?” asked Alec and chuckled, Magnus nodding. Though he didn’t really remember how he came home last night, he remembered missing Alec terribly and that _omamori_ charm was somehow enough to make the warlock feel as if Alec was there with him.

“Yeah,” said Magnus and Alec felt as if his heart was about to burst.  “I told you, didn’t I? I carry this thing everywhere with me,” he then added and Alec gulped as he felt his throat going dry and then forced himself to nod.

“I didn’t…,” stammered the younger one. “When I gave it to you I didn’t think it’d mean this much to you,” confessed Alec. Because of his age, Magnus had to have many more valuable things with him, so to see that such a little thing meant so much to him made him feel… special. “It’s just a silly little-”

“It’s not silly,” was honest Magnus and beamed up at his boyfriend. “It’s a gift from _you_ ,” he then added and chuckled. “In value, no jewel or any other kind of thing can compare to this,” said Magnus and pointed to the _omamori_ charm. “It’s meant to give me protection and I know that it might sound silly to you, but so far this thing protected me in more than one way,” said Magnus and bit into his lower lip when he remembered their short break. During that time it protected him from going insane without Alec around. Besides, having that with him it felt like having a piece of Alec around all the time. “You’re there protecting me. Always,” said Magnus softly and shrugged.

“Now that you put it that way,” stammered Alec and let out a nervous laughter, climbing off of Magnus and the warlock got up into sitting position, trying to fight his growing headache. His eyes located the food and he waggled his eyebrows.

“What’s that?”

“Breakfast in bed,” said Alec happily. “I might not be much of a cook, but still decent enough. See? I even prepared us coffee. I think you’ll need it,” he then added and Magnus only rolled his eyes.

“Why thank you, darling. You shouldn’t have,” said Magnus softly.

“Everything for you, my dear,” said Alec, laughing at himself for using the nickname and then found his phone somewhere among the bedsheets. He pulled it out and took it into his hands, Magnus’ grin growing when he saw Alec on his phone and he moved closer, resting his chin on Alec’s shoulder and hummed in amusement.

“I see that you changed your background,” said Magnus and Alec felt his face heating up.

“I-I…”

“Oh, I don’t mind,” said Magnus happily and batted his eyelashes playfully. “I have a few pictures of you in rather… compromising positions as well,” joked Magnus and Alec felt his heart literally jump out of his chest.

“Excuse me?” snapped Alec.

“Don’t worry,” said the warlock and smiled into Alec’s shoulder. “I promise they’re only for… personal use,” he then added. “There are nights when you’re not here and I’m all lonely. But, seeing those photos of you always brings my mood _up_ ,” added the man and Alec shook his head.

“What kind of photos of me do you exactly have?” asked Alec. “Show me!” he then demanded and without saying anything, Magnus gave him his phone.

Expecting to see the worst, Alec was pleasantly surprised when he saw that none of the photos of him on Magnus’ phone were actually what he described earlier. A few of them were of him training, then a lot of them of him sleeping. When he realised that Magnus was just playing with him earlier, he groaned and tossed him the phone back. “You’re an idiot,” stated Alec and Magnus shrugged.

“What can I do,” said Magnus. “I’m a fool in love,” he then added. “Can’t blame me for that, can you?”

“Ugh, I hate you,” said Alec and Magnus felt a bit uneasy at those words, but then relaxed when he saw that Alec was still smiling. “I just can’t stay mad at you no matter what,” he then added and groaned when he felt Magnus peppering his neck with little kisses, up to his ear.

“Of course not,” said Magnus happily. “I see that you’re wearing the robe I gave you,” he then added and bit into his lower lip. “It looks great on you,” he then whispered into Alec’s ear, who felt shivers running up his spine. Alec was about to say something else, but then he felt Magnus’ hand going forward to the belt of the robe, untying it eagerly. “Are you wearing anything underneath?” asked Magnus, but then much to his disappointment saw that Alec was in his underwear. “Pity.”

“Magnus, now’s not the time,” stammered Alec.

“Now it feels like a perfect time,” said Magnus and grinned.

 Alec tried to get away, but when he felt Magnus’ lips back on his neck, he decided to go to hell with it. He wanted to tell him that they should have breakfast first, but when he felt little licks joining in the kisses, the breakfast was long gone from his mind and he just turned around, pressed Magnus against the bed and climbed on top of him.

Magnus was about to give him a smug response, but was cut off when Alec crushed their lips together, Magnus’ loud giggles filling the apartment. Just like Alec imagined, the two of them spent the morning, and a good portion of the day, in the bed… just in a little bit different, more fun way than he first imagined.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. :)  
> Comments and opinions are well appreciated ^^


End file.
